Sicofonía
by shyclueless
Summary: Dicen que el amor puede contra todo, pero será verdad.


**Sicofonía**

Una joven de cabellos azules lloraba desconsolada sobre una cama sencilla en una blanca habitación de 10 pies cuadrados con una única ventana que daba hacia la costa. Una semana había pasado y a la joven ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar.

En el eterno silencio de la solitaria habitación escuchó un murmullo. La joven, ya resignada a su crítica situación, pensó que, tal vez su familia sí tenía razón y ella de verdad estaba _**loca**_. El murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que la desdichada joven pudo escuchar con distinción qué era; percatándose de que era un sonido conocido.

Para ser más precisos, era el mismo hermoso sonido que escuchaba desde que entró la primera vez a la vieja mansión. Música, era _su_ música. La joven sonrió dulcemente al ser atacada por todos los recuerdos del rubio fantasma del cual se había enamorado perdidamente.

_Una tarde como cualquier otra una joven corría por una vieja calle en dirección a una mansión ya olvidada. Entrando a través la mohosa puerta se vio frente a un salón de grandes proporciones. Muebles que en otros tiempos fueron de elegantes y vibrantes colores, ahora sólo de un pálido gris-amarillento cubiertos de una densa capa de polvo que se extendía por todas partes._

_Caminó a través del gran salón y miró a su alrededor con poca curiosidad sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención. De momento, a través de la puerta entreabierta a la derecha del salón, sus ojos se posaron en un elegante espejo parcialmente cubierto por una sábana que en algún momento fue blanca. Vaciló un segundo en entrar, pero, decidida, empujó la puerta y caminó hasta el espejo. Ya frente a él haló la amarillenta sábana dejándola caer al suelo lentamente._

_En la superficie del espejo la recibió una sonrojada y desaliñada versión de la extraña que veía todas las mañanas. Una hermosa figura curvilínea bajo un simple vestido de color lavanda, una piel pálida casi enfermiza, una cara que demostraba que ya no era una niña__, ocultada por su exótico cabello negro-azulado, unos ojos grandes de un color opalino, una nariz pequeña y unos labios carnosos._

_Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. ¿Por qué él le exigía lo que sabía no podía darle? Ella no entendía el negocio familiar. Su primo estaba mejor calificado para ese puesto, todos lo sabían. Es más, su hermana menor estaba mejor calificada para el puesto. ¿Por qué él no lo veía? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en algo que jamás podría suceder? Lágrima tras lágrima sucedieron a la primera y la hermosa joven se dejó caer al suelo sin preocuparse de que alguien la viese. _

_Una figura translúcida la observaba desde atrás de un sillón. No sabía porqué la bonita niña lloraba tan desconsoladamente. Seguro que sea cual fuese su problema, tenía solución. Quería preguntarle, saber que sucedía, pero tenía miedo de que la asustase. Después de todo él no era _**normal**_._

_No pudo quedarse callado mucho tiempo, siempre fue alguien muy curioso... y ruidoso. "¿Que te pasa?" le preguntó en un tono bajo, o al menos lo que él consideraba bajo._

_La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina extrañamente hueca. Miró en todas direcciones, frenética. No era posible que su padre la haya seguido. Creyó ver una silueta detrás de un polvoriento sillón, pero desechó esa idea como producto de su imaginación. _

"_¿Por qué lloras?" la misma voz peguntó._

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella en respuesta, estaba segura de que no era su padre... o su primo._

"_No creó que quieras saber, te asustarías y te irías" contestó la voz tristemente "No quiero que te vayas"_

_Ya le había picado la curiosidad, tenía que saber quién era. "Prometo que no me iré" dijo ella suavemente._

_Él debatió consigo mismo si debía o no debía salir, pero él nunca fue una persona muy... racional. Decidió arriesgarse "¿Lo prometes?" preguntó él._

"_Sí" respondió ella rápidamente, convenciéndose a sí misma que, no importa a qué se refiriera él, no saldría corriendo de la mansión en la que se sentía tan... cómoda._

"_Está bien" dijo él saliendo de atrás del sillón en el cual se escondía "Hola" dijo él tímidamente. La joven notó que la opaca vestimenta era de hace más de un siglo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello rubio, un rubio que sólo se puede comparar con el sol. Unos ojos de un intenso color azul celeste la observaban nerviosos. Ella lo observaba boquiabierta sin pronunciar palabra. El chico se entristeció y bajo la cabeza "Lo siento" susurró él dándose la vuelta para irse por la pared por la que había entrado._

"_¡Espera!" gritó ella antes de que él se fuera, pero cuando él volteó a verla ella ya había bajado la cabeza avergonzada, levemente sonrojada por su exabrupto. No era su costumbre levantar la voz, mucho menos gritar. ¿Qué pensaría el apuesto joven de ella ahora? "Lo siento, no debí gritarte" dijo ella en un murmullo apenas audible._

_Él sonrió abiertamente "No te preocupes" le dijo acercándose a ella un poco._

"_¿Qué eres?" preguntó ella cuando su celebro quiso cooperar, se había desconectado momentáneamente admirando el físico del joven._

_Él rió nerviosamente "Un-un fantasma" tartamudeó el chico. La joven abrió desmesuradamente sus pálidos ojos. ¿Un fantasma? Eso es algo que no se escucha todos los días. "¿Por qué estabas llorando?" preguntó el joven recordando la razón por la cual se había presentado a la chica._

_La joven bajó la cabeza dejando que su cabello ocultara sus ojos. No le gustaba recordar la razón por la cual se alejó de su casa. Pero… tal vez se sienta mejor. De todas formas ¿qué daño podía hacer? Al fin y al cabo, el estaba… muerto. No podía decirle a nadie. "Mi padre quiere que me encargue del negocio familiar" explicó la joven sin levantar la vista._

"_¿Y que tiene eso de malo?" preguntó el fantasma confundido._

"_No tiene nada de malo, es solo que yo no entiendo nada del negocio familiar" respondió ella "El no entiende que no estoy calificada para el trabajo. Mi primo es mucho mejor que yo para eso, incluso mi hermana pequeña es mejor que yo" _

"_Oh... entonces, ¿por qué no se encarga del negocio familiar tu primo?" preguntó el fantasma._

"_Mi padre no lo permitiría. Él tiene la noción de que yo tengo el derecho y la obligación de hacerlo por el simple hecho de ser su primogénita. Si Neji fuese su hijo, él no perdería su tiempo conmigo. La familia tiene una anticuada forma de hacer las cosas" dijo la joven sonriendo amargamente._

"_¿Y no puedes hacer nada sobre eso?" el fantasma preguntó_

"_Nada" murmuró ella tristemente._

_Días pasaron y cada vez más tiempo pasaban juntos. Más eran los momentos en que la joven desaparecía de la vista de la familia. Mientras menos empeño ponía la joven en entender lo que su padre le explicaba más sospechaba él de que ella ocultaba algo._

_Tanta fue la curiosidad de él que un día la siguió mientras ella se alejaba de su casa. La vio entrar en la vieja mansión y se acercó con cuidado. Mirando por la polvorienta ventana descubrió a su hija mayor dando vueltas, bailando al compás de una música inexistente, con una complacida sonrisa en sus labios. La escuchó hablar consigo misma, pues nadie más se encontraba presente, la escuchó reír. Y decidió en ese momento que nadie la vería así. En tan despreciable estado. No. No lo permitiría. Y dando media vuelta se regresó a su casa._

…

_Cabellos azules se agitaban en el viento descontroladamente._

_Una figura curvilínea atrapada en una complicada camisa con un sinnúmero de correas y amarras se resistía contra dos cuerpos blancos._

_Un hombre con un rostro inexpresivo miraba la escena sin remordimiento._

_Un fantasma desde la ventana más alta de una mansión observaba prepotente sin poder evitar la tristeza que invadía sus invisibles entrañas._

"Técnicamente ya estoy loca, así que no importa" se dijo a sí misma la joven mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el centro de la blanca y lúgubre habitación. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus delicados labios.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música como en un tiempo no muy lejano había hecho cientos de veces. Bailó bajo la luz de la luna en la blanca habitación por muchas noches.

Hasta que una noche sin luna no hubo baile. La joven se encontraba en la sencilla cama de la lúgubre y blanca habitación con una plácida sonrisa en sus labios.

…

En una vieja mansión ya olvidada una joven de cabellos azules con un deslumbrante vestido blanco atravesaba una puerta. Se encontró frente a un salón de grandes proporciones con muebles de vibrantes colores.

"Hola" una masculina voz dijo desde su derecha.

La joven sonrió un poco sonrosada "Hola" dijo ella.

"Llegaste temprano, ¿que hiciste?" preguntó el joven con cara de preocupación.

"No hice nada" respondió ella "sólo aparecí aquí" explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Él suspiró calmado "Creí que habías hecho algo que no valía la pena" sonrió abiertamente "pero me alegra que estés aquí" le dijo él extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

"A mi también" respondió ella sonrosada aceptando la silenciosa invitación.

La acercó hacia él posando una mano alrededor de la fina cintura de ella. Un suave murmullo se extendió en toda la habitación; un sonido tan familiar para la joven que bailaba tan felizmente con el rubio fantasma en esa noche sin luna...

Ojalá les haya gustado. ^^

PS: Inspirado en la canción de Gloria Trevi, Sicofonía.


End file.
